Happy Anniversary
by LoveHGSS
Summary: It's Hotch and a very pregnant Emily's anniversary. Little bit of a smut and lots of fluff. Written for my love muffin, Nooshin. M rated.


Summary – It's Hotch and a very pregnant Emily's anniversary. Little bit of a smut and lots of fluff. Written for my love muffin, Nooshin. M rated.

A just-because story for SSAEmilyHotchner. You should probably not be eating or drinking anything through this story, Nooshin. I hope you, and everyone else, enjoys this.

**Warning – 18 and over. Sexual content.**

Four years. Four years exactly.

That was the first thing Emily Prentiss thought when she woke up that morning. She felt warm breath on her neck and a naked body pressed against her own, wiping any and all thoughts away. She sighed in happiness as a hand gently rubbed her bare, round belly.

"Good morning," she whispered, placing her hand over his.

"Morning," Aaron Hotchner muttered back, not quite awake, but enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his palm. "Baby's nice and calm this morning."

"He sure is," Emily sighed out. "He wouldn't leave me alone a few hours ago, though."

"Aww, sweetheart. Why didn't you wake me up?" Hotch rose up on his arm so he could see her face. She turned more toward him.

"I didn't want to wake you up for the sixth day in a row. You need some sleep, too."

Hotch chuckled and brushed a strand of dark hair from her face, which had put on a little weight, but Hotch would never admit it to her. To him, she'd never looked more beautiful, full and round with his child.

"Em, I'm not pregnant. I don't need sleep as badly as you do. I told you six months ago to wake me up when he started moving. I sleep better knowing you're sleeping."

She wasn't going to mention the fact that he didn't wake up when she tried to rouse him earlier, or the fact that he was snoring loudly enough to keep her informed of the fact that he was indeed sleeping just fine. Instead, she nodded her head in agreement and leaned up for a kiss. He obliged her, cupping her jaw and tilting her face up higher to kiss her properly. His lips formed against hers in a way that never ceased to appease her. He quickly deepened the kiss, the feel of her naked body spiking a reaction in the pit of his stomach. She allowed it, opening up for him and his seeking tongue. She kissed him back passionately, reaching blindly behind them and pulling his head down further. Their tongues mingled and slid together effortlessly, not an ounce of hesitancy or awkwardness.

"Mmm, I want you," she whispered as he pulled back to pepper her cheek with loving kisses.

"The feeling is definitely mutual," he growled back, pushing his hips against her, his erection pressing into the back of her thigh.

"Hang on," she breathed out, sliding a little down the bed and situating herself as comfortably as a seven month pregnant woman could.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she grunted.

"He's awake. But I'm fine. Don't go all soft on me," she chided, the added hormones making her both hornier than normal and a bit more irrational.

Hotch chose to ignore her little poke at him and matched his front to her back once again. He yanked back the covers to reveal her fully, and couldn't help the small groan that left him. He was constantly amazed at how beautiful she was. He knew she felt like a blimp, but to him she had always, and would always, be the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Thankfully, he could do more than just look.

Emily sighed happily as his hand caressed her side, his fingertips buzzing from the sensation of her soft skin beneath them. His cock pulsed when he reached her breast, taking care to not squeeze or palm them – he'd made that mistake before. Instead, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her nipple until it became hard and super-sensitive. Emily rocked back into him, needing friction a little lower than where his attentions were focused. She tried going back and forth, but that didn't help. Finally realizing that he wasn't going to give her what she wanted anytime soon, she hitched her leg up and over both of his, his arousal slipping off her leg and directly springing back up to rest against her soaked folds.

"Holy shit, Em," he moaned as he felt his cock become drenched with the juices already pooling between her legs.

"I said I wanted you," she whined.

Emily whimpered and clenched her upper thighs in order to feel his arousal closer to her throbbing heat. She rocked again, but was greeted with a much better reaction. Hotch dropped his hand to her hip and pushed against her, his hard member rubbing enticingly against her slick lips. She was practically dripping with want, and Hotch couldn't wait a moment longer to fill her up. He pulled her leg up and stroked himself against her, his eyes rolling back when she let out a quiet gasp.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Fuck me," she begged.

And she knew he loved it when she begged. Not one to disappoint his pregnant girlfriend, he pumped his hips until he felt his tip against her soaked pussy. Without warning, he pressed deep inside her, not stopping until he hit bottom. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as he thrust that last inch into her overheated core, the thick girth of him stretching her walls so deliciously she could have came right then and there.

"Okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Please," she begged again, not having any coherent words to make a complete sentence.

"Fuck, Emily, you are so _wet_," he gasped when he finally began a slow, torturous pace.

"Faster," she panted. "I'm already so close."

That was one of the many glorious things about sex while pregnant. He could get her off with just a few thrusts and nothing more. He had a feeling it would be one of those times as her velvet walls clenched almost painfully around him. Hotch could not only feel how ready she was, but also hear it every time he thrust into her. The sound of wet flesh against wet flesh sent his mind reeling. He pulled back just slightly and looked to where their bodies were connected. He groaned as he watched his glistening cock disappearing into her convulsing pussy.

"Faster," she gasped again. "Faster."

He knew she was there, and he was planning to go right along with her. He grasped her hip and pounded into her as fast as he could, watching her body swallowing him time and time again. Emily cried his name and her body shook, her back bowing and her eyes closing as a powerful orgasm overtook her. He didn't slow, wanting to draw it out as long as possible, the feeling of her release unmatched to any other sensation he'd ever felt. He could feel her gushing around him, and it threw him clear into his own heavenly release. He cursed and moaned her name as he thrust deep inside her still-shaking body, spurting his hot seed up into her. He made a few small, deep movements inside her, allowing her to milk every last drop from him.

"Oh my God," Emily breathed out after a moment.

Hotch scooted up to her and wrapped her in his arms, paying no mind to the fact he knew she hated it when he cuddled her when she was all sweaty. She didn't protest, though, for which he was thankful. Emily shifted until she was comfortable and pulled his arm tightly around her, her hand on top of his, which was resting on her stomach. The baby kicked.

"Ow," she whispered.

"Em?"

"No, I'm good, babe," she replied quickly. "Baby is just on my bladder, that's all."

He slowly rubbed her belly. "Hey, little guy. Be nice to Mommy."

They both laughed when the baby kicked.

"We need to get up," Emily said after another few minutes. "Jack should be home soon."

Hotch smiled, his heartbeat picking up a little. "Why don't you go get showered and ready. We have a date."

"Oh, we do?" she asked excitedly.

"Just something small but it should be nice. It _is_ a special day after all."

Emily squeezed his arm tighter, and he squeezed her in return. "Four years today."

"Four wonderful years," he corrected. "Alright, really, up you go."

Emily laughed. "Yes, sir!"

They got up slowly, neither quite ready to part with other. As soon as Emily went into the bathroom, Hotch made a mad dash around the house, making sure everything was ready. He pulled the flowers out from underneath the sink and set the two dozen red roses in the middle of the kitchen table. Just as he placed them, he heard a key in the front door.

"Dad?"

Hotch smiled at his son's voice. "In the kitchen, bud!"

He heard Jack lock up and scamper into the kitchen. "Auntie Jessica said she'd call later."

"Okay, good," he said, feeling a little frantic all of a sudden. "You ready?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically and dropped his bag on the ground. "I'll go get my stuff!"

Jack ran off and Hotch paced around the kitchen, trying to shake off his nervous energy. He quickly busied himself with setting up candles, his hands shaking as he tried to light the wicks.

"Dad, this looks really cool!" Jack exclaimed as he came back in. "Where's your suit?"

"Crap! Suit!"

"And can you do my tie?" Jack called after Hotch, who was already heading towards the stairs.

He raced back and did Jack's tie, finishing off the classic black and white five-piece suit Jack had picked out for this occasion. He made it to the bedroom and dressed in a matching suit, his palms sweating when he heard the shower shut off. Laying out Emily's favorite red dress, he ran back downstairs, hoping she'd understand to put it on.

"Dad, chill," Jack said with concern, his father once again pacing the kitchen.

"I just want this go well, that's all," he admitted to his son, who seemed much wiser than his eleven years.

"Dad," he said with an annoyed sigh. "I got this."

Hotch couldn't help but laugh. "I hope so."

Jack rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but they heard Emily descending the stairs. Hotch stepped off to the side so Emily wouldn't see him and Jack took his place in the living room. Jack smiled when he saw her in the red dress. Things were going exactly to plan.

"Jack! Hey! I didn't think you'd be home for another hour," she said happily, wrapping her arms around the boy who was growing like a weed. He hugged her back as best as possible.

"Sorry, Mom," he said, and Emily's eyes grew huge.

"M…Mom?" she asked, tears quickly filling her brown eyes.

"Yup, Mom," Jack said with a nod. "Unless that's not okay."

"No, no, it's okay," she replied with a sniffle, pulling him into another hug.

Jack forced himself to pull back, even though he secretly loved her big hugs. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He continued on before she could say anything else. "Now, I want to tell you why I wanted to call you Mom. I've wanted to for a while, but Dad said that it needed to be right for me. I know you won't ever replace my mom before, but you can be my other mom. Dad said I can have more than one, and I couldn't ask for a better mom than you. He even said, if you wanted, that you could make it real."

Hotch cringed in the kitchen when his son said that last line. He hadn't wanted Jack to talk to her about it.

"He said that?" Emily asked, mystified.

"And that's what I want. So that's why I'm saying something, even though he told me not to. I want you to be my real mom, Mom. But that's not what I'm supposed to be talking to you about."

Emily laughed through the tears that wouldn't stop coming from her eyes. "And what were you supposed to be talking to me about, Jack?"

"Well, see, here's the thing, Mom," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I love you lots. And Dad loves you lots. And so… I was wondering. If you'd do him the… the… uh… honor… uh… if you would marry him."

Hotch slapped a hand to his forehead. He heard Emily gasp and let out a low sob. He ran around the corner to find her hugging Jack, who looked like he was about to be suffocated from how tight she was holding him. Hotch gently pulled Jack from Emily's embrace, who gave him a wide smile.

"I think that's a yes, Daddy."

Emily cried harder and reached for Hotch. He grabbed her hands and Jack helped him guide a crying Emily into the kitchen, which was lit with a few dozen candles. She heaved in a breath and tried to tell them how beautiful it looked, but nothing coherent came out. She shook her head and laughed at herself. Hotch smiled and nodded to Jack, who pulled a chair out for her. She sat and stared at them, a little confused.

Hotch stood in front of her for a moment. He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee, causing Emily to start crying all over again. "Emily, I fell in love with you in this kitchen. When you came to help me set up this new house, I never imagined that only a month later we'd be sharing our first kiss here. I remember being so nervous." He laughed quietly. "I was so scared that you didn't feel the same. I thank God every day that you did."

Emily's bottom lip quivered and she cupped his cheek in her hand as Hotch's eyes became a little misty.

"You changed how I looked at life, Em. You helped me get past some things that I thought I never would fully move pass. You took care of my son when I couldn't; you took care of _me_ when I couldn't. You've loved us both, no questions asked, no matter if it was a good day or a bad day, since day one. When you told me you were pregnant, I was so happy that I could have screamed it from the rooftops. I know you said you aren't the marrying type, but I am. I want this family more than anything, Emily. I want to be able to look at you and say 'my wife'. Jack loves you." Jack nodded for good measure. "I love you. This new baby already loves you." Hotch reached into the inside of his suit coat and pulled out a black box, popping the top on it so Emily could see the gold ring with a solitary diamond nestled in soft velvet. "Will you do me the greatest honor? Will you marry me, Emily Prentiss?"

A fresh round of sobs left her and she found herself nodding. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

"See! Told you, Dad! Yes!" Jack cheered.

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief and took the ring from the box. He gently lifted her hand and slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. It fit perfectly. Emily reached out and grabbed both Jack and Hotch and pulled them close to her. She kissed Jack's cheek before turning and planting a huge kiss on Hotch's lips.

"My guys," Emily managed through her tears.

"Yup! That's us, Mom," Jack said proudly. "I'm going to call Auntie Jessica!"

He ran from the room in search of the phone, causing Emily and Hotch to laugh. Emily cupped Hotch's face in her hands and stared into his eyes, which were still a little wet. She laughed and kissed him again, so deliriously happy that she couldn't believe what had happened had actually happened.

"I'm so happy you said yes," he admitted against her lips.

"How could I _not_ say yes?" she asked.

"I was kind of hoping you would say anything but no."

"Of course I'll marry you, Aaron. Today, tomorrow, any day. My fiancée." She giggled. "My soon-to-be husband. Oh my God, this can't be real."

"Good or bad?" he asked, worry tinting his tone.

"Perfect," she replied.

"My fiancée," he said with a huge smile. "My soon-to-be-wife. That is perfect."

"Happy anniversary, Aaron."

"Happy anniversary, Emily. Hotchner."

The biggest smile lit her face. "Emily Hotchner," she repeated. "Oh yeah, that's good."

Hotch laughed, leaned down, and placed a kiss on her belly. Emily stroked his hair and cradled his head against her stomach. She peaked at the ring on her finger for the first time with clear vision and bit her lip to keep from crying all over again. Hotch chuckled as the baby kicked him right in the jaw. When Jack came back into the room and hugged them both, he closed his eyes and realized that no moment in the entirety of his life had ever been so perfect.

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to review. Whether it be one word or a million, I love every single one! Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
